


Sea View

by tinx_r



Category: Riptide (TV)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash, UST
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-16 01:49:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13626000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinx_r/pseuds/tinx_r
Summary: Nick likes looking at Cody





	Sea View

**Author's Note:**

> This isn’t new but I’d unaccountably not posted it here....

Nick can't say when it started. Cody's always been easy to look at - right from the start, something about the guy drew Nick's eyes.

Now they're living on the beach, Nick's given up even trying to pretend. He likes to look. The broad sweep of Cody's shoulders, the long, supple line of his back, tapering to narrow perfect hips. The ripple of muscles under sungold skin.

Surfing's good, diamond droplets glistening on Cody's chest, his hair lying wet and heavy on his forehead. His tight round ass as he rides his board, long strong thighs working. It's all Nick can do to fling himself into the ocean's cool, to dive until he's back in control.

Beers on the boat, and Cody's lips around the bottle, forming words Nick never hears. His pink tongue against white teeth, brown glass, the curve of his mouth as he grins. The soft drape of his sweater, hiding his flesh, outlining his shape.

Onboard the space is small, and they're close - too close, so close Nick can feel the heat, taste the essence of Cody. It's sweet torture, unbearably perfect, Cody filling his senses yet beyond his reach.

Nick loves him with his eyes, holds him in his heart, and vows he'll never let go.


End file.
